And we all fall down
by demigodflock
Summary: Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down. Tragedy strikes the flock and things will never be the same. T for lots of character death.
1. Chapter 1

I stared down from the roof of the building, the lights of the New York taxicabs shining brightly in blurs beneath my feet. The voices beneath the rooftop were annoyingly loud. Ever since the events of the past year, and what happened with the Doomsday Group ten years ago, I'd never been the same. My powers had gone into hyperdrive and I couldn't control them anymore.  
I looked at the sparkly champagne color dress that Nudge had dolled me up in. Once again I contemplated ending it all. Like Hamlet said, "To die, to sleep, no more", meaning, kill myself. I'd practiced before on cliff tops; I'd jump off, and at the very last moment I'd whip out my wings in cowardice. If anyone in the flock asked I would just say that I was just enjoying the thrill of falling, and they would stop.  
I thought about pushing off the edge of the building, and watch the world fall away. It would be ironic, the kid who could fly, falls off a building and dies. "Hey kiddo," Iggy called from behind. How had I not noticed him?  
"When'd you get here?" I asked, hoping for once that my overactive powers had stopped for a single moment. "I didn't hear your thoughts as you came over." Iggy laughed, "I guess I wasn't thinking when I came up," He joked. I stared into his blind eyes; I'd give anything for an imperfection someone could see. Everything that was wrong with me was inside, things I couldn't control, and it killed me on the inside.  
"Where are Max and Fang?" I asked, putting on a facade of innocence.  
"Sucking face, I can't even see it and it's gross." Iggy made a face, "I mean, seriously, keep it PG-13 down there." Iggy nudged me, "Unless they want another kid."  
I laughed sarcastically. Fang had taken Dylan's place in making little "bird babies" with Max. It was disgusting, and now I wasn't Max's little baby anymore; I'd been evicted from my place of comfort by a baby. *Oh my god! What is she doing? She's getting her dress all dirty!* I heard Nudge think from behind. "Hi Nudge," I greeted her.

"What are you doing? Get up! You're ruining that dress!" Nudge shouted. "Seriously!" She grabbed my arm. "Get up!" I laughed mentally, it was classic Nudge.  
"Yeah!" Gazzy, my brother, mimicked. "Get up, your three billion dollar dress is soiled!"  
Nudge glared at Gazzy, "Shut up!" She yelled, and pushed him playfully.  
"Good job my man!" Iggy cheered, giving Gazzy a high-five without missing.  
"C'mon let's go back to the party, I'm sure we're missed at our own saving the world party." I offered, subliminally convincing them to leave. I had one thing left to do here, one thing left to do ever.  
"Good idea!" Nudge exclaimed, happy to get back to the festivities.  
"I just have to do one more thing up here." I said, waiting for them to leave.  
They left, just like I had planned. There was no suspicion in their minds, and I knew that they didn't have to know. To them I could've fallen from the roof and it was not high enough for my wings to save me. My decision was made. I jumped.

"Be all my sins remembered."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, I made some adjustments that put it over 500 words, but the submitted version was 499 words so I'm good for contest entry. I just hope I win, albeit unlikely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So decided to continue this after getting more than 1 review. :) I have a bunch of chapters written already, but I want to get at least a review for this to see if it's "not just a oneshot material" I have a whole plan for this. So- um...- ENJOY! :)**

"Where's Angel?" Gazzy asked, worrying for his sister. "She's been gone for a while."  
"Yeah, she's not right behind us like she said she would be," I said, turning on my toes.  
"I say we go back to the roof to see if she's still there. I'm sure Max and Fang haven't noticed that we've even left the party." Iggy grumbled. "They're too busy staring into each other's eyes or making out. Yuck."  
I nudged him, "Aw, you and Ella aren't that different." I chided, remembering the last time we went to the Martinez's. "You know that right?"  
Iggy blushed redder than I thought possible. I bet his finger's were numb. "Well that's because we never see each other!" He argued.  
Gazzy started singing as we began to climb the stairs, "Iggy and Ella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love!"  
I popped in to harmonize with the Gasman, "Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a BABY CARRIAGE!" I pushed the door with my back to see Iggy's face turn even more red, had it been possible.  
He pushed Gazzy and me, and we looked around. There was nothing there, nobody in sight. Where was Angel? We hadn't passed her on our way up. "Where is she?!" I asked frantically.  
I heard a crash, and the sound of a car alarm ring out from beneath the building. "Oh my god." I pointed, "You don't think?"  
"No." Gazzy lied, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, "NO!" He ran to the edge, throwing off his suit jacket and extending his wings. I knew right then that he knew. Which meant my hunch was more than a hunch.  
I saw Gazzy jump off the edge, and rocket down. I would've gone after him, but I was in a dress. "Iggy, come with me." I urged.  
I threw off my heels, and ran down the stairs in only a way a bird kid could, and I was at the bottom floor in no time. I could tell that I should've used waterproof mascara, but I hadn't expected any of this. I hadn't thought that my little sister might've, probably, *did* commit suicide. Why? I threw open the door and ran out onto the sidewalk, chills going through my feet. "Angel!" I screamed.  
I saw Gazzy crying in the distance, he'd already lost his sister once; until it had turned out she wasn't dead. Why hadn't Angel thought about that? We'd fixed everything, she'd said she was fine! The world was safe, we could be together as a family forever again!  
Then things connected in my head. She'd tried it before. All the times she'd been "cliff diving" she'd been trying. She never talked about her time with the Doomsday Group, and she'd been distant from me. I hadn't seen it. It was my fault. My twelve-year old little sister was gone. "Iggy, go get Max and Fang." I ordered.  
"What? I want to know what it was!" His unseeing eyes hadn't caught it, and the New York streets were too loud for him to tell what was truly going on.  
"Go! Tell them to get down here. Now!"  
Iggy ran without thinking. He knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to say. I rushed after Gazzy, and took my phone out of my purse. I dialed in 911, and I let the tears fall. I knew I should've worn water-proof make-up. My mascara smeared, and everything ran down my face. I let out a strangled moan as I cried. I reached out blindly and hugged Gazzy while Angel's feathers floated around. "Why?" I heard him cry, "Why would she do that?"  
I shook my head into his shoulders, since we were the same size. I heard sirens, the ambulance had come. "It's them bird-kids Tom!" The paramedics gawked, "How're we gonna fix them up?" The paramedic elbowed his friend. "Why they heck would they need us, they fixed themselves up for years!"  
My sobs didn't catch their attention, "Get out!" I screamed, "I guess we don't need you!"  
They didn't need to be told twice, they went back to their ambulance and left. The sirens rang out as they left. I looked at Angel's mangled corpse on top of our limo. "Angel, why?" I sobbed, barely choking out the whisper.  
I didn't even bother to look at Gazzy go into Max's arms. I didn't look as Leif was held back by Fang; his steely, emotionless face breaking into a quiet cry. Max's face was contorted with grief, and I swore I saw a flicker of insanity bloom inside her eye.

**Welp. Um. Yeah.  
REVIEW. Because if you don't I will consider this a fail and scrap it and take it off fanfiction. Oh who am I kidding, I'll leave it dormant in a vegetative state until someone tells me to get rid of it because it's taking up space and is in essence really dumb. I have three futures planned for this story. So, um, don't let that whole vegetable one happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos Dias dear readers.

I have an announcement to make.

I feel a little conceited doing this, and it seems like something only really good authors do, but I really feel the need to do this. I've recently grown kind of insecure about my writing, and musical abilities (but that is for another time and place). For one story I just want a Beta.

This story is being put on hiatus, and being considered for being left unfinished. I will put it up for adoption if somebody asks. Stories I like and have inspiration for, but no ideas for filler/getting to plot points (Chasing Paradise). Stories that I enjoy writing, but have no idea where they're going (Marching, Wings, and Other Things). Stories that had good beginnings, but the follow through chapters are literally garbage that involves the death of a new character every chapter and is so bad outside of the first couple chapters (And we all fall down). Stories I have no inspiration for, but have a general sense of direction for (Now it's Personal).

I have a note for each story, and don't feel like making a new document for each story because I don't have the time (which is another reason why lots of stories are going to other people or to sit and collect virtual dust).

**Chasing Paradise:** This one I am not going to continue. Sorry if you liked this one. I liked it, and I have a nice idea for a direction, but I don't have the time for this, and getting to the part I like is going to take too long for me to enjoy writing this well. Also somebody I know told me to delete this because it has an OC in it because apparently that's stupid and for immature writers only (I personally disagree with this, but it made me consider giving this one up seriously). Review this or message me if you would to adopt this story and I can give it to you, and tell you my original plans for this one if you would like.

**And We All Fall Down: **I will continue this if I get a Beta. I just want to validation on this one because this covers a touchy topic and is skirting some really unknown territory for the readers and me. My friends were upset with me for coming up with this. PM me or review if you want to beta this.

**Now it's Personal: **I want somebody to Beta this too. I'll continue this later if I get inspiration, I'll let this sit for another couple of months and see what happens. A follow up chapter for this will be posted in a few months. If you want to pick this up, feel free to ask and it might speed up an update.

I will post an update on that specific story if somebody adopts this, otherwise this will probably just be taken down.


End file.
